


Spark

by robynthemagpie_writes



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Abstract, Angst, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robynthemagpie_writes/pseuds/robynthemagpie_writes
Summary: They've saved the world from destruction. After the swap, having finally shown their love for each other to the world, an angel and a demon can no longer bear to be apart. They are on their own side now.





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first AO3 post and the first 'NSFW' piece I have written. I've started with something a little abstract but hopefully you'll catch my drift. I've labelled this explicit though may only need to be mature- please let me know plus if I need to add any tags. Many thanks to those who have pre-read it for me and given me some excellent points to work on.
> 
> I have also produced accompanying art which you can see on my tumblr robynthemagpie.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think!

<https://robynthemagpie.tumblr.com/post/187838975263/spark-robynthemagpiewrites-good-omens-neil> "

There is so much power in words. They were on their own side now. 

Such sweet temptation, such divine relief. 

That cherubic face gazed openly across the darkening bookshop, a glutton for the only other person there. Starving for years, craving nothing else now but this, seeing such potential before them.

Hair the colour of glowing embers fell into eyes that burned with the heat of leaping flames. It was consuming them both, this fire, this desperate need to touch and be touched.

But fire quailed to think of scorching ice.

Not ice. Glass. Diamond. Crystal clear and full of light, dazzling in the sun and full of rainbows.

But glass can scorch too, can concentrate the sunlight making it glimmer and set the world ablaze. Give glass the right edge and it can cut you to the quick. You should never underestimate the power of fragile things.

Eons of unspoken emotion hung thick in the air around them, charging the magnetism that now bound them tightly in each other’s arms, positive and negative finally released from the shackles that had held them apart for so long, the air crackling with static as these two forces of nature crashed together at long last.

It was like an earthquake wrapped up in a hurricane, and it was glorious.

Soft hands buried themselves deep in flaming hair, knowing that nothing in the Heavens had ever been so lovely as the scent that rose from the warm skin at the base of that long neck.

Amber eyes slid closed as the angular face tipped upwards and fingers dug sharply into rounded shoulders, desperate to maintain this closeness, thinking that no torment in Hell would match the torture of having to part from those lips right now.

This was real electricity.

It coursed through them both, flowed underneath skin that was at once familiar and unknown, singing in every fibre as they moved together, clumsy and light-headed, all fear gone now, sensing that aching hunger in each other, for each other, something ancient roused from the depths of their souls.

Lips met like a match to touchpaper, igniting brilliant showers of fireworks that flared with indelible light, burning permanently into their minds, starting a chain reaction that would not be contained. Let this moment last forever. Let it burn us up.

It wasn’t enough, it would never be enough, they would never have enough of this.

Heart beating a painful tattoo, breath sharp and short and ragged, hissing between serpent teeth. Not enough skin, a thirst to drink in all of it, that beautiful alabaster skin. Too many fumbled moments later and there it was, soft and warm and glowing. Warming further under needy kisses, flushing like the dawn, like Aurora made corporeal.

A groan, a throaty, guttural noise slips from between parted lips and pushes them both higher, closer to delirious joy. Do that again. Do anything to elicit such hedonistic sound from those pious lips. Let me worship you.

A whirlwind follows in their wake, carefully curated books tumbling unheeded to the floor as wings flex and stretch, as bodies crash and collide.

Forbidden pleasures, secret places now throbbing with vitality and the raw passion of life. And something else, so much bigger and more complex. Love. It was in every searing touch. It was astounding.

For one moment, one split second, there is a calm, like the eye of the storm. Amber and sapphire meet and feel they could stay locked this way for eternity. Foreheads touch. Gasping heavily, savouring the almost-smokiness of hot breath forced against cool, pillowy cheeks, checking a moment on the threshold before diving in.

Softer kisses, kisses like a gentle summer rain, tracing a line from hot lips to flushed cheeks, angled jaw to pulsing throat, freckled sternum to straining torso.

The hard floor is unyielding to knees used only for kneeling in prayer, but as smooth hands glide slowly over the peaks and valleys before them the discomfort vanishes, swept away on the tide of desire rising, rising.

A taste of the sea sharp on the tongue. Smooth, silky waters hiding pulsing currents below. The halo of downy, white curls moves back and forth, up and down, like the coming and going of the waves. Let me adore you this way, let me adore you forever. 

It's intense. Every nerve seems hardwired to the movement of those lips, that tongue, the way those fingers flex and anchor on taut skin, exploring hidden depths. It is pleasure on the edge of pain. Slender fingers shudder, grasp shining hair and pull, unable to hold back, crying out in reverence, desperate to ease this blossoming ache.

The air smells of ozone, the electric current they are generating changing the very structure of the atoms surrounding them.

All it takes is a spark.

Blinding release. Nuclear fusion. Shockwaves that could knock the stars from the skies and create new ones in their place.

They were one. This was where they found Heaven. Nothing this sublime would be claimed by Hell. 

They were on their own side now.


End file.
